


DRABBLE: A Game of Scrabble

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble request sent to me on Tumblr by sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch - Spike and Willow get into an argument during Scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: A Game of Scrabble

"No, Willow, you can’t use words in foreign languages in bloody Scrabble! That’s against the rules!"  
"Prove it, Spike. I have yet to see that rule be applied to Scrabble gameplay."  
"The game is in English, Red! Latin terms DO NOT count!"


End file.
